


Shut Up, Sam

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, human!AU, mild crack, or should I say waking up on, quiet sex (faiLED), walking in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel is an insufferable brat that wants sex at one in the morning... when Dean's sharing a room with them.





	Shut Up, Sam

In retrospect, when Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Max, and Alicia went on vacation, they should have booked three rooms.

One for Alicia, one for Dean and Max, one for Sam and Gabriel. But they only booked two- one for the Banes and the other for the Winchesters plus one annoying Milton.

*

“Shhh, he's gonna hear us!”  
“Well, I'm sorry Sam! You're not the one _with a dick up their ass!_ ”

There was rustling from the bed next to them and Sam looked up at Gabriel, hands still gripping his hips. “I should have never agreed to sex at one in the morning, I should have never agreed to share a room to save money, I- would you stop that?” Sam snapped and Gabriel scowled, giving his hips a little back-and-forth motion

“Nope.” Gabriel said smugly, popping the “p” and smiling sunnily. “Jesus, I woke you up for fucking, not for contemplating everything you regret.” Gabriel added, the smile dropping off his face as Sam rolled his eyes. “Okay, big boy, you wanna suck it up or am I gonna have to flip us over and make you wake up Dean?” he whispered and Sam’s grip on his hips tightened as he thrusted up, getting a surprised squawk from Gabriel. They both froze and looked over at Dean.   
Still asleep.

“Christ, Gabriel, we can have sex, but like I said! Be quiet.” Sam hissed and Gabriel bit his lip.

Gabriel leaned down over Sam to kiss him, but he stifled a groan as his arms fell heavily on either side of Sam’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck.” he breathed, the two of them panting over the new angle. Gabriel began to resume the rhythm he had before Sam had stopped them, a slow backwards grind that made Gabriel feel so full he thought he was gonna pass out.

“Sam,” Gabriel mumbled quietly, rocking their hips together, “Sam, Sam, Sam…” he breathed and Sam’s face twisted in pleasure as he fucked up into Gabriel. “Mmm, that's it Gabriel.” Sam mumbled back.

Gabriel’s legs started to burn from their position, his thighs exerting as his orgasm started to build and he rode Sam harder, the two of them getting fractionally noisier. “Shit, that feels so good.” Sam swore as Gabriel hunched over him, desperate to touch himself but wanting to come on Sam’s cock alone.

“‘M gonna come…” Gabriel panted, and Sam suddenly locked up beneath him, his orgasm sneaking up on him as he came before Gabriel.

“Fuck, Gabriel!” he yelled out and they forgot about Dean a moment too late. Gabriel slapped a hand over Sam’s mouth, the two going absolutely still. Gabriel was so hard and close it hurt, one or two more thrusts would be all it would take. They both exhaled in relief, apparently Dean had managed to stay asl-

“Dude, it’s like 1:14, what the hell are you doing?” Dean groggily said, and Sam’s eyes widened in horror, Gabriel’s hand still over his mouth.

“Uhh… I needed to… talk… to Sam about something.” Gabriel croaked and they could see the outline of Dean sitting up to look at the other bed. Fuck. Gabriel’s voice was fucking wrecked.

“Are you okay? You sound kind of…” Dean squinted at Gabriel, still sitting pretty as a freakin’ princess on Sam’s dick. “Oh my God!” Dean screeched as his eyes adjusted to the dark and he flung an arm over his eyes, making retching noises.

“Jesus fuck, y'all are disgusting!” Dean said as he scrambled out of bed, his voice reverting to a southern accent as it did when he was angry. He grabbed his phone off the bed stand and stood at the door, shirtless with one hand on the handle as he glared at the wall, pointedly not looking at his brother and Gabriel.

“What is Max and Alicia’s room number? I'm gonna stay with them while you two sinners are on this vacation with us.” Dean snapped and Gabriel lifted his hand off Sam’s mouth. “392.” Sam supplied and Dean wrenched open the door, stomping out. (He still denied he was totally sleeping with Max.)

Gabriel frowned down at Sam. “I didn't even get to come.” he complained.

Sam wriggled his eyebrows as Gabriel had done so many times, flipping them over. He grinned down at Gabriel. “Dean’s gone now…” he trailed off suggestively.

“So don't you worry. You can scream now, too.”

 


End file.
